Telemarketers may originate outbound calls to a list of telephone numbers from a call center on behalf of a client (e.g., an enterprise) to execute a calling campaign. The purpose of such calling campaigns may be telemarketing, informational, or other aspects related to providing customer service.
In the past, a call center could contact an individual on behalf of the enterprise using an autodialed prerecorded voice call, provided the enterprise had an established business relationship with the individual. For example, a bank issuing credit cards to its customers could contact its customers based on having an established business relationship with these customers. These calls were exempt from certain federal regulations that would otherwise prohibit pre-recorded telemarketing calls to the called party. However, new regulations require an enterprise to obtain express consent from the called party prior to initiating an autodialed pre-recorded telemarketing call to the called party. In many instances, the called party may find receiving the pre-recorded call useful and may provide advance explicit consent for receiving such calls. Once this consent is obtained, then the enterprise can contact the individual. The enterprise needs to maintain records of the individual's explicit consent, and must be able to produce the same if required to demonstrate compliance with the regulatory requirements.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.